Malik LeFrique
Malik is a recurring character on the TV series Suburgatory. Biography Malik is a preppy, intellectual, unpopular diversity student (rather the only diversity student) at Chatswin High. He first appeared in "Pilot," being introduced to Tessa on Dalia's tour. He is the only writer for the schools almost entirely dead school newspaper, The Chatswin Chronicle, which he devoted all of his freetime to write it (except for Wednesday, when he spends time reenacting scenes from the TV show Medium). He is sad that the paper has gone downhill, as the faculty members place it in the biology hamster's cage, wipe up vomit in the cafeteria with it and use at least three copies to steady the leg of a table in the teacher's lounge. And, it's not just the faculty - half the students didn't even know "chronicle" was a word. Malik states he was the one who wrote the famous article to persuade the cafeteria ladies to stop making fish tacos. Though, through the track of the episode "The Chatterer", Malik transforms into a rumor-feasting gossip tabloid author. Tessa at first encouraged Malik to produce most likely false information and publish it into the Chronicle, which they renamed The Chatswin Chatterer. Tessa feels it is going out of hand when Malik wants to publish a photo of Lisa Shay sucking her thumb in the library. Tessa insists he dosen't publish it, and later Lisa comes with a petition to bring back the Chatswin Chronicle, which has only two signatures, both of them her own. Malik and Tessa sign Lisa's petition and bring back the Chronicle. Relationships In season one, Malik wanted to publish a picture of Lisa sucking her thumb, but due to Tessa's involvement, decided against it. They become friends after Lisa made a petition to bring back the school newspaper. Malik admits to Lisa, and George that he's interested in her in "Sex and the Suburbs". But she doesn't return the feeling until later. In "The Wishbone" Sheila sees Malik naked when she walked into the bathroom, causing Lisa to become very upset, and the two of them break up. In "Blowtox and Burlap" the two of the get back together, when Malik defends Lisa against her mother. What Lisa doesn't know is that it was Malik and her mother's idea to get the two of them back together. In season 3, Lisa decides to bring their relationship to the next level by asking Malik to marry her. He doesn't say yes, but he doesn't say no either, and then later on he proposes to her, with the entire school acting and singing out a musical. They get married towards the end of season 3. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"The Chatterer" *"Don't Call Me Shirley" *"Halloween" *"Charity Case" *"Sweet Sixteen" *"Sex and the Suburbs" *"The Body" *"Fire with Fire" *"Independence Day" *"Down Time" *"Hear No Evil" *"The Great Compromise" *"The Motherload" Season 2 *"Homecoming" *"The Witch of East Chatswin" *"The Wishbone" *"Friendship Fish" *"Krampus" *"Black Thai" *"Chinese Chicken" *"Blowtox and Burlap" *"T-Ball & Sympathy" *"Stray Dogs" Season 3 *"Victor Ha" *"About a Boy-Yoi-Yoing" *"I'm Just Not That Into Me" *"Catch and Release" *"Les Lucioles" *"Stiiiiiiill Horny" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Chatswin High Students